The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 7)
The seventh season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 16 episodes. Episodes 01a. Magic Boys Airdate: May 9, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Lawrence The Magician and Greggy The Magic Boy Plot: The Brooks' and the Stewarts attend the magic show of a famous magician, Lawrence The Magician. Jimmy volunteers himself and Andy to be parts of the act which leads to comedic results. Notes: This is the twenty-second episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. This episode marks the final appearance of Lawrence The Magician and Greggy The Magic Boy. 01b. Party Time! Airdate: May 9, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Mark, Jennifer "Jen" Ford and Tony Plot: Zack is staying at his grandmother's for a few days. When Mrs. Benson leaves for a night, Zack decides to have a party in her house and invites the almost whole class, neglecting to invite Jimmy and Andy. Not wanting Zack to ruin his chances with Nancy, Jimmy decides that he and Andy will sneak to the party. Note: Richard and Mark have no speaking lines in this episode. 02a. Not-So-Amusement Park Airdate: May 30, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart and Mimmi Ross Plot: The Brooks' and the Stewarts visit the amusement park. Jimmy and Andy reluctantly agree to babysit Mimmi at the park. However, Mimmi wanders off, forcing Jimmy and Andy search the whole park for her with comedic results... 02b. How To Act Like A Real Lady? Airdate: May 30, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger and Layla Bell Plot: Cherie makes fun of Lucy that she won't stand a chance on her because she's not a lady enough. Lucy decides to make herself more lady to get back at Cherie. Jimmy and Andy feel that Lucy has changed completely, so they try to change her back... 03a. Chicken Disaster! Airdate: June 20, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Ted Carter, Willard Munson and The Farmer Plot: A farmer asks Mary to take care of his chickens while he's out. Jimmy accidentally sets chickens free and the chickens run around the neighborhood, forcing Jimmy and Andy to catch them before the farmer returns... Guest star: Tom Kenny as The Farmer 03b. Rock Duo! Airdate: June 20, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger and Miranda Carter Plot: The Bully Gang becomes a rock band to get the girls. Wanting to get even and gain more girls than the Bully Gang, Jimmy decides that he and Andy also start a rock band. What Jimmy, Andy and the Bully Gang don't know that Priest James is worried that the kids are listening to "scary and worst" rock music today. 04. A Mysterious Temple Under The Town Airdate: July 11, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mayor Anderson, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Professor Bone and The Professor's Assistant Plot: Scout and Penny accidentally dig out some treasures and it's revealed that there's an ancient temple under Westville. The town thinks that they'll be famous because of that discovery, but the archaelogists want to blow up the town to dig out the whole temple. It's up to Jimmy and Andy to save Westville before it's turned into a dust. Guest stars: Tom Kenny as Professor Bone and Joshua Seth as The Professor's Assistant Note: This is the thirteenth full-length episode. 05a. Let's Go Medieval! Airdate: July 25, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Spencer, The Host and Robo-Dragon Plot: The Brooks', the Stewarts and Nancy visit the medieval fair. They attend the play where the knight beats a dragon. Jimmy sneaks backstage and Andy follows him. Both Jimmy and Andy are mistaken to be the actors to play knights. Jimmy thinks that if Nancy will see him beating a dragon, she'll be his, so he decides to play the role and drags a very reluctant Andy along. The real actor, Spencer, finds out what's going on and tries to get Jimmy and Andy out of his spotlight, but it leads to a mechanical dragon go out of control... Guest stars: Greg Cipes as Spencer, Phil LaMarr as The Host and Dee Bradley Baker as Robo-Dragon 05b. Find A Date For My Mom Airdate: July 25, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny and Simon Roth Plot: Andy decides to find a boyfriend for his mother as he can't stand watching her being alone. He eventually meets Simon Roth, with whom Lillian is quickly smitten with. Simon decides to propose to Lillian, but she refuses. Guest star: Tom Kenny as Simon Roth Note: Jimmy doesn't appear much in this episode. 06a. Fashion Show Airdate: August 15, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Ted Carter, Cherie, Ginger, Candy, Layla Bell, Lori, Tiffany and Frogs Plot: Jimmy and Andy collect frogs to have a "frog fashion" show. Meanwhile, the class' girls are preparing for their first ever fashion show and Lucy and Cherie are still at odds with each other. The girls get disappointed when the show is canceled due to the host getting sick. Jimmy and Andy cheer the girls up by asking them to participate in their own fashion show. The girls agree, thinking that it's an actual fashion show... Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as Frogs 06b. Let's Be Green! Airdate: August 15, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Priest James, Miranda Carter, Mr. Lionel Rhodes, Mrs. Jane Rhodes and Mrs. Flower Plot: Mrs. Flower, Mary, Lillian, Priest James and Miranda decide to have their families be more "ecological" for a while. Everyone seems to dislike the idea, especially Mr. Rhodes... Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, and Mrs. Flower. 07. Bloopers, Bloopers And Bloopers! Airdate: September 12, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mandy, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Richard, Mark, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford and Tony Plot: Jason Earles and Justin Shenkarow have a talk about the bloopers that happened during the show. Notes: This is the fourteenth full-length episode. This is the show's first clip show episode. This is the only episode so far to have live-action shots. 08a. Cool Down, Richie Airdate: October 3, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Miss Westerlee, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Richard Plot: Jimmy and Andy are worried about Richard's negative attitude when it comes to waiting, so they decide to help him cool off. Note: Mike and Timmy have no speaking lines in this episode. 08b. Game Show Mania! Airdate: October 3, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Norman Brainer and Competitors Plot: Andy is excited to be on the Brainiac game show and arrives on the set with his mother and Jimmy to meet the host, Norman Brainer. When Andy goes to the bathroom, Norman shows up and invites Jimmy to the show, mistaking him for Andy. Jimmy decides to stay in the show playing as Andy because he'll win Nancy over if she'll see him on TV. Unfortunately, Jimmy is not as smart as Andy, so he turns to Andy for help... Guest stars: Kevin Michael Richardson as Norman Brainer, Dee Bradley Baker as Competitor #1, Eliza Schneider as Competitor #2 and Tom Kenny as Competitor #3 Note: This is the eighth episode where Nancy appears without Lucy.